Biblia
Wiarygodność Biblii jest następująca; uznawane świeckie dzieła autorów Juliusza Cezara, Platona, Tukidydesa, Tacyta, Swetoniusza oraz Homera są niekwestionowalne jako wiarygodne źródła w raz z ich autorstwem przy przedziale czasowym skompletowania dokumentacji każdego z autorów od najwcześniejszego manuskryptu do skompletowania od minimum 500 lat do aż 1300 lat czasu upłyniętego od dat powstania. Liczba manuskryptów tych dzieł świeckich uznawanych za wiarygodne i niekwestionowalne rozpoczynają się od 8 do największej liczby 643 mansukryptów '''w przypadku Illiady autorstwa Homera. W porównaniu z tym, nowy testament jest historycznym cudem powstającym w przedziale od '''25-50 lat z liczbą 24 000 Mansykryptów z najwcześniejszym mansukryptem uznawanym na 125 rok po Chrystusie przy opisywaniu wydarzeń z lat 40-100 po Chrystusie. W obliczu tego nowy testament nie posiada żadnej możliwości bycia negowanym być wątpliwym pod względem wiarygodności przekazu, a jest fenomenem. Kwestionowanie wiarygodności Nowego Testamentu jest pragnieniem antychrześcijan, lecz nigdy nie wynika z podstaw logicznych, które przez próbie jego negowania wymagają odrzucenia calkowitego uznawanych dzieł autorów świeckich. Jednym powodem negowania wiarygodności słowa Bożego a nie negowania pism nie chrześcijańskich będących przy Nowym Testamencie niczym pod względem liczby potwierdzającej go dokumentacji i czasu spisania, jest wyłącznie nienawiść do chrześcijaństwa i pragnienie niewiary w jego treść. ---- Juliusz Cezar - 10 Mansykryptów Platon - 7 Mansuskryptów Tukidydes - 8 Mansuskryptów Swetoniusz - 8 Manuskryptów Tacyt - 20 Manuskryptów Homer - 643 Manuskrypty Nowy Testament - Ponad 24 000 Mansuskryptów ---- Przy zastosowaniu najsurowszych standardów weryfikacji wiarygodności pism bez zakwestionowania wszystkich dzieł klasycznych, Nowy testament nie jest możłiwy do podważenia. thumb|left|140px|Frederick Fyvie BruceFrederick Fyvie Bruce '(1919-1990), badacz Nowego Tesamentu stwierdził: "'Dowody na wiarygodność naszych Pism Nowego Testamentu są o wiele lepsze, niż w przypadku wielu dzieł autorów klasycznych, których autentyczności nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy kwestionować. Jeśli Nowy Testament byłby zbiorem świeckich pism, uznano by powszechniem, że są autentyczne ponad wszelką wątpliwość." -''' Frederick Fyvie Bruce, "Are the New Testament documents reliability?" The inter-varsity Fellowship, Londyn, Wielka Brytania, Strona 19, 1956 Rok Kwestia Profetycznej Nieomylności "'''Niektórzy sceptycy zasugerowali że te proroctwa mesjańskie, były przypadkowo, albo poprzez zbieg okoliczności, wypełnione przez Jezusa. Stosownie do nauki prawdopodobieństwa , szansa że jakakolwiek ludzka istota aż do dnia dzisiejszego, wypełniła by wybrane tylko 8 z tych proroctw , w tym tylko jedno dotyczące ukrzyżowania, jest równa 1 do 10 do potęgi 17 - a tutaj mamy zebrane tylko 8 proroctw. Co by się stało gdyby nie zebrać 48 proroctw ? Wówczas szansa stała by się wirtualnym zerem, 1 do 10 do potęgi 157. Co z całymi 61 proroctwami ?" - Josh McDownell, "Dowody domagające się wyroku" Profesor Walter Veith komentując to stwierdzenia Josha McDownella powiedział: "Musicie pamiętać, że liczba gwiazd we Wszechświecie widoczna gołym okiem wynosi 10 do potęgi 80." - Profesor Walter Veith , Totalny Atak , Część 1 "Po Prostu Kolejny Człowiek" Kwestia Hetycka Przeciwnicy wiarygodności Biblii wierzyli że zapis Biblijny dotyczący istienia państwa Hetyckiego jako rywala Egiptu jest fikcją, a samo państwo Hetyckie nie istnieje ponieważ świecka wiedza historyczna o tym narodzie nie istnieje poza Biblią. W 1906 roku archeolodzy prowadzący wykopaliska na terenie Turcji, odkryli ruiny Hattusa, stolicy Hetyckiej. Na terenie Turcji odkryto tysiące artefaktów i tablic poświadczających Hetyckie. Kwestia Poncjusza Piłata Przeciwnicy wiarygodności Biblii twierdzili że wymieniony w Biblii rzymski sędzia Chrystusa Poncjusz Piłat jest fikcyjną postacią która nigdy nie istniała. "Chrystus, od którego pochodzi ich nazwa, był skazany przez Poncjusza Piłata za Panowania Tyberiusza. - Tacyd, Rzymski Historyk żyjący około 105 roku po Chrystusie piszący o Neronie Prześladującym Chrześcijan w roku 46 Po Chrystusie New Testament Documents Are they Reliable - Frederick Fyvie Bruce.jpg|New Testament Documents Are they Reliable - Frederick Fyvie Bruce Kategoria:Prawdziwość Chrześcijaństwa Kategoria:Historia